


Five Minutes in Heaven

by The_Quartermasters



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quartermasters/pseuds/The_Quartermasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mishap with Lambo's bazooka gives Gokudera a quick trip to the future where he finds a very pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes in Heaven

The Tenth had nodded off while they were doing homework together and Gokudera simply didn't have the heart to wake him. Not when he was so cutely drooling on the cover of his textbook like that. And he'd been enjoying the view, admiring his peacefully sleeping boss when a very annoying voice interrupted their lovely evening.

"Stupid head-taaaaan..." came a sing-song plea and when Gokudera looked over his shoulder, Lambo was peeking in, mostly obscured by the cracked door. But with his afro sticking through like that, he was pretty hard to miss. "What're you doooooooiiiiiing?"

Gokudera's easy smile quickly turned sour and he whipped around, five sticks of dynamite already clenched in one hand and an unlit cigarette dangling like a threat from his lips. "Planning your demise," he growled, only hesitating to light the bombs on the off chance they might wake the Tenth when the explosions took out his stairs. "What do you want, shitty cow?"

Lambo's eyes widened, ducking back a little more behind the door, pouting and angry but uncharacteristically holding back from bringing out the grenades. "Nothing," he pouted and toed at the carpet almost shyly, that is if Gokudera didn't know better. "Will you get me something from on top of the friiiiidge...?" he asked, starting to squirm a little with his sing-song.

Gokudera glared at the young boy suspiciously, a little unnerved by the lack of shouted demands and flinging grenades. "Oi...What's on top of the fridge?" he asked, casting a quick glance to the Tenth to make sure their conversation hadn't disturbed him. Ah... still sleeping like an angel.

"A box..." Lambo replied, looking askance, certainly not up to anything and swaying back and forth with hands behind his back.

"A box," Gokudera repeated, letting his voice drop low, as much for the dramatic effect as to avoid waking the Tenth. "And what is  _in_  this box?" His eyes were sharp, watching, waiting for the shitty little cow to lie to him.

"IT'S A BOX OF COOKIES!" Lambo wailed suddenly, throwing himself against the doorframe dramatically. "And Maman put it there and she hid the step stool and locked up the rope and bolted down the couch!" He pounded on the doorframe in anguish.

"Huh?" Tsuna groaned a little, waking slowly. "Lambo?"

Gokudera leapt quickly to his feet, scooping up the pajama'd boy only a little roughly and clapping a hand over his mouth. "Ah! No, it's nothing, Tenth! Please go back to sleep! I'll be right back!" Before Lambo had the chance to start wailing again, the silver-haired boy darted out of the room.

Outraged, Lambo writhed in Gokudera's grip as he was carried out of the room, ignorant of Tsuna's comfort or Gokudera's interest in it. And angrily, his teeth clamped down on the hand that covered his mouth.

Gokudera fought the sudden, overwhelming urge to throw the kid as hard as he could down the stairs, and only managed to retain his self control by grinding a devastating noogie into the mess of Lambo's hair. "You fuckin' whiny cow," he snarled, hurrying down the stairs but not, as Lambo might have hoped, turning his steps to the kitchen. "You think I'm gonna give you anything when you act like such a little shit?"

"You're a little shit!" Lambo shot back hotly, then quickly amended for fear of reprimand, "I mean, poop! NO NOOGIES!" he shrieked, squirming in Gokudera's grip to kick at his stomach. "YOU HAVE TO GET THEM! I NEED THEM! STINGY!" Tears were starting to spill as three grenade pins dropped to the floor, the grenades themselves deftly dropped down the collar of Gokudera's shirt.

First priority over his own safety was that of the Tenth, and so, with little time to waste, Gokudera climbed over the back of the couch and threw himself (and Lambo) from the nearest window, only when he was outside on the front lawn did he frantically shake at his shirt to dislodge the weapons. His other hand remained tightly clenched in the shitty cow's hair. If he going down under fire from Lambo's (admittedly underpowered) grenades, he was taking the fucking kid with him.

"No hair pulling! NOFAIR!" Lambo wailed, tears now streaming down his face, snot dripping from his nose as he writhed to get out of Gokudera's grip. "T-Tol-er-aaaate...!" Gokudera didn't know where it came from - it must have been hidden in the brat's hair- but suddenly his bazooka was between them and the last thing Gokudera heard just before the blast was "Oops..."

The explosion was different than Lambo's normal grenades - for a moment he thought they must be duds because there was no heat, no pain, barely even discomfort but plenty of smoke. But when the smoke cleared, he was startled to find himself no longer on the Tenth's lawn, but instead indoors.

And just as startled was the company that had replaced Lambo, looking down on him with shock. He was an older boy - no, a man, though slight and lithe - but much more importantly, he was straddling Gokudera's thighs, looming over him with a hand on his chest, shirt unbuttoned and hanging from his shoulders. Familiar, wide brown eyes blinked down at him, reflecting his shock.

"Tenth?!" Gokudera choked, for it could be no one else, despite the shorter hair and the mature angles of his face. He wouldn't mistake those eyes, or the expression of surprise with which he'd grown so familiar. Then, as realized what had happened, he scowled, "Goddamn, shitty cow! I'll fuckin tear him a-" The second time his thought processes caught up with him, the snarling invective withered on his tongue. "T-t-tenth?" he found himself repeating, though the question was a much different, and infinitely more embarrassed one this time.

Tsuna's cheeks were pink as he withdrew his hand with a nervous laugh, instead placing it on the back of his neck. "How embarrassing!" he seemed to agree, though he didn't move away. A glance around revealed him to be in an attractively decorated bedroom, furnished with chic Italian style. The comforter was rumpled beneath him. When his eyes darted back up, Tsuna was smiling softly down at him, fondly, if with chagrin. "Gokudera-kun was so cute when he was younger," he laughed.

Gokudera was quite certain his cheeks had never been hotter and he wondered if the dizziness was a side effect of the 10 year bazooka or if the room was just heated a bit too high. He lifted his hands before his chest, waved them apologetically. "I'm so sorry!" he cried. "This is terribly rude of me to barge in on the Tenth's privacy! I- I'll just close my eyes for 5 minutes, okay?"

Hands closed on Gokudera's wrists, holding him still. "Don't be silly," Tsuna chided. "How can you barge in on something you were already there for...? This must be very startling for you. I'm sorry." Nonetheless, and in spite of Gokudera's tightly shut eyes, Tsuna released one wrist to reach for him, running fingers gently through his hair, trying to sooth.

Gokudera startled with that touch, let his eyes open to nervous slits. "Y-yeah," he tried, cleared his throat, "I-I guess so, but still..." His mind was racing, thinking of and trying not to think of all the possible implications for finding himself in such a situation. "Y-you..." Whatever he'd been about to say left his mind and mouth incomplete and he stared at the young man still hovering over him. "You're really... pretty...I MEAN- um... HANDSOME?"

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna laughed, blushing as he sheepishly looked down at the younger version of the mysterious-looking man that he now knew. He smiled and bent, curling over Gokudera and trapping him between his arms. He was a little hesitant but his smile spoke that he couldn't quite help himself. He looked into startled gray-green eyes, capturing them. "Gokudera-kun said I was his first kiss."

Gokudera stared. Blushed. Shook his head lightly, hesitantly, as though he regretted having to disagree with the Tenth, with this man who looked at him like a lover. "I- I haven't... kissed... before," he stumbled over the words, embarrassed and unable to look away from the eyes that held his so familiarly. "But-" he hastened to add, "I -hope- that... you know...  _you_  would... you know... um-"

"So you do like me now," Tsuna mused, lifting a hand to touch Gokudera's cheek, brushing a thumb at his heated skin. His smile was still a shy one but at the same time there was a mischief in it that Gokudera couldn't recall ever seeing on the Tenth's face. "It took you eight years to admit it, you know..." He remained hovering over Gokudera, close enough to feel warm breath over his lips while fingers found the heated curve of an ear, playing lightly over it.

Given that the very idea of admitting such a thing to the Tenth gave Gokudera stomach cramps only slightly less uncomfortable than the ones Bianchi gave him, the silver-haired youth thought 8 years sounded pretty adventurous. He swallowed hard, licked his lips, and wondered if that first kiss had come before or after the admission. "T-tenth," he breathed.

"You really don't have to be afraid of me," Tsuna murmured to him. "Maybe I can make it less daunting..." And smiling, so softly he eased his lips against Gokudera's, coaxing him into a slow, gentle kiss.

Gokudera failed to quiet the whine that slipped past his throat, or the way his hands jumped to clutch the Tenth's shirt. His first... his kiss. The Tenth's kiss. Gokudera's first kiss. And despite the awkwardness of the whole situation, he couldn't imagine it being better. Not that he wasn't willing to try. Tsuna's mouth was warm and firm and he clearly knew just what to do, so it hardly seemed to matter that Gokudera didn't. He let his eyes slip closed and lifted his head just a little, just to show that it was good. He didn't want the Tenth to think he didn't appreciate the gesture.

With a soft hum against Gokudera's lips, Tsuna eased the kiss just a little deeper until Gokudera could taste his breath, pressing him just oh so gently against the sheets. Fingers stroked through his hair, gentle and loving and softly passionate, with a pleased sigh that mirrored Gokudera's own appreciation. And with his eyes closed, Gokudera only smelled and heard the smoke that engulfed him until suddenly sun was warm on him and Lambo's obnoxious laughter filled his ears.

"WHAT IS THAT FACE?!" Lambo crowed and jumped on the older boy's chest, howling before he made a horrible imitation of it back into Gokudera's face.

"AHH!" Gokudera cried out in horror and shoved the cow-pajama'd boy off his chest, scrambling backward in a sudden panic as he glanced around and found himself back on the young Tenth's (slightly scorched) lawn. "You!" He pointed at Lambo and lept to his feet, a handful of dynamite already in his hand, and the flush in his cheeks not quite faded. This time he didn't hesitate to light the cigarette; after all, outside the house was fair game, and as for the cow brat, he was dead meat.

Meanwhile, ten years later, 24 year old Gokudera Hayato reappeared in the Tenth's bed with a groan and a cough, face and chest covered in black soot and every other bit of visible bare skin tattooed with red marker doodles of poop and boobs and Italian obscenities written in a very familiar child's scrawl.

Tsuna blinked down at the disaster that had replaced the sweet, blushing boy that had been below him just a moment ago. And then he snorted, trying to hold back his laughter. "Gokudera-kun! What happened?"

Gokudera scowled and sat up, the hand on Tsuna's shoulder far gentler than his expression. "Forgive me, Tenth. There's a shitty bovine someone who's ass I need to kick. Now."

Even though he felt a little guilty for it, Tsuna couldn't help his laughter as he tried to coax him back down. "Maybe we should get you a bath first," he giggled.

A pause, a moment of consideration. "...Will you bathe with me?"

Tsuna smiled and ducked his head, nuzzling nose and forehead against Gokudera's without regard to the soot that smudged his face with the contact. "Sure." He placed a soft kiss to the other man's lips. "You're still pretty cute."

"Heyyy," the other man pouted, blushing under the soot and kissing back petulantly before letting Tsuna pull him from the bed and toss him a towel. Then, "Heeeey! What exactly did you get up to with him -me, him... in that five minutes!?"

"Oh, barely anything," Tsuna replied, tossing a grin over his shoulder as he ducked into his private bath.

"Ba- wait, WHAT?"

Meanwhile, ten years prior, Tsuna was standing on the stoop, staring in horror as Lambo and Gokudera turned his front lawn into a war zone. "You guys!" he cried, waving his arms. "Stop already! Someone's going to call the police!"

Gokudera hesitated, torn between his loyalty and his vengeance.

It was exactly the opening that Lambo had been waiting for and cackling, he threw down several grenades which, when the smoke had cleared, left a significant crater in the lawn. They also left Gokudera covered in dirt and grass and soot.  
"I'm sorry Tenth!" Gokudera croaked before turning back to the snickering little shit who glared at him across the scorched grass. "But if the shitty cow is immune to bombs like he is to lightning, that could be very valuable information for the Vongola. I volunteer to test the theory."  
Two handfuls of dynamite were lit and thrown. And the kid in cow print ran like the wind.

"No one is immune to bombs!" Tsuna cried, exasperated. He groaned as Lambo ran past him, into the sanctuary of the house and Gokudera's dynamite took out a few flower bushes.

Gokudera snarled darkly, but pinched out the fuses on the three sticks he'd been about to send after Lambo. After all, he still had enough self-control to respect the house rules. "Stinking coward," he grumbled, and began devising non-explosive ways to wreck revenge on a small child as he approached the front door.

Considerably more defeated than Gokudera, Tsuna sighed painedly as he shut the door behind them. "I'll draw you a bath," he said, shaking his head.

The offer startled Gokudera out of his blood lust and he glanced, surprised, at the Tenth. Only when their eyes met did his five minutes out of time come back to him and he blushed deeply, finding impossible to not think about the touch of lips. Unconsciously his fingers rose to brush his own mouth. His first kiss... But not Tsuna's. Not yet. "Ah- ah," he nodded, finally. "Thank you, Tenth."

Tsuna blinked at him curiously, the deep flush impossible not to notice. "Are you all right, Gokudera-kun?" he asked, brow creasing with concern.

"Mm!" Gokudera smiled and nodded energetically. "Of course I'm fine! Tenth! Let's study hard when I'm done with the bath, okay?"

"Okay," Tsuna agreed with a little sigh but there was the tiniest smile at the corner of his mouth. Gokudera was an impossible pain a lot of the time... but more and more he knew he'd never be able to shake the other boy. And less and less that became a bad thing.


End file.
